Attack Potency
Attack Potency 'is one of the most important aspects of a character's stats from a VS Debating standpoint. It refers to the amount of energy behind a character's attacks. It does not necessarily correlate with the amount of environmental damage caused by their attacks, meaning that a Planet level character does not need to destroy a planet with every one of their blows. It is measured in energy units, such as Joules or Tons of TNT. Levels of Attack Potency In Versus Compendium, we measure the characters' Attack Potency by using different levels. Please remember that if a character destroys an island, it might not necessarily be an island level feat, depending on the island's size. Physically Measurable Levels ''(Note: All "-tons" units are abbreviated from "-tons of TNT". Keep that in mind when converting results.) Theoretically Measurable Levels This section encompasses all levels which cannot be quantified with standard measuring units. *'''Lower Dimensional Level: This category refers to characters or weapons whose existence is limited to an amound of dimensional planes below three, which makes them unable to interact with three-dimensional objects. It is below all the physically measurable levels, as those account for objects in a 3D space. *'High Universe Level:' This category refers to characters or weapons with enough power to cause an infinite amount of physical destruction within an infinite universe. *'Universe+ Level:' This category refers to characters or weapons with enough power to destroy the entire space-time continuum of an infinite universe. *'Low Multiverse Level:' This category refers to characters or weapons with enough power to destroy a number of universes between 2 and 1000. *'Multiverse Level:' This category refers to characters or weapons with enough power to destroy a number of universes between 1001 and any higher finite number. *'Multiverse+ Level:' This category refers to characters or weapons with enough power to destroy an infinite number of universes. *'Higher Dimensional Level:' This category refers to characters or weapons with enough power to destroy an infinite amount of universes on a dimensional plane higher than 4D. It must be indicated the type of dimensions that the character is within when using this category, as a 5D character cannot interact with a 6D one, so on and so forth. *'Infinite Dimensional Level:' This category refers to characters or weapons with enough power to destroy an infinite amount of universes of an infinite amount of dimensions. *'Extradimensional Level:' This category refers to characters or weapons that are above dimensional scales. *'Nigh-Omnipotent:' This category refers to characters whose reality warping can reach Omnipotent levels, but are limited by several factors, which exclude them from the true Omnipotent category. *'Omnipotent:' This category refers to characters that are truly omnipotent. Please read our page on Omnipotence in order to determine whether a character belongs in this category or not. Important Notice on Higher Dimensional Tiering * To qualify for Higher Dimensional levels and higher, one must have proof that the higher dimensions that the character can manipulate/destroy/create/inhabit are not just stated to be above other dimensions, but also to be infinitely above all other dimensions and must be proven. Vague "higher Dimensional" or simply stating "nth dimension" isn't sufficient as it could lead to overestimating an character's abilities. * Due to the complex nature of higher dimensional tiers, characters with statements or feats of these scale should be analyzed first. * Since there are varying theories and different models on how higher dimensions works, when judging a character to be higher dimensional or not, one must take note of the following: ** The higher dimensions that the character interacts with should be completely transcendent of the lower ones. Simply being higher than another dimension does not indicate an infinitely transcendent being, and thus should not be considered "higher dimensional". ** The higher dimensions need to be completely untouchable and imperceptible by lower dimensional beings. If the so called higher dimensional being can be interacted with lower dimensional beings, then that character isn't infinitely trancendent to the lower dimensional character. There can exceptions to this, such as a lower dimensional character having potent dimensional powers that are enough to affect even those higher than themselves. However, these should also be analyzed on a case to case basis. ** Simply existing on a higher dimensional plane isn't enough to justify a higher dimensional ranking. Every being and object has an infinite number of dimensional aspects, with most of them being zero. For example, a regular comic book has an infinite number of dimensional aspects, but the value of all such dimensional vectors, apart from the three basic spatial dimensions (length, breadth and height), is zero. Every being and object exists in a higher-dimensional space (apart from those who infinitely and completely transcend all dimensional limits and concepts), only with the magnitude of higher dimensional vectors being zero. So technically, a normal 3D comic book can exist in a 7th dimensional plane or higher, but their dimensional vectors higher than 3D are equal to zero. Category:Navigation